


deep space nein

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, currently just a oneshot to get it out of my head but you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: After the destruction of his ship, Commander Fjord has beenpromotedexiledassigned to the Deep Space station near the newly independent Kamordan system.or, a m9 star trek au.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	deep space nein

He takes as little leave as Medical will allow. Two weeks in Nicodranas - he's got nothing for him, in Damali, but Nicodranas is close enough to home to feel familiar and more than used to officers on leave. It's better than being trapped in that hospital, at least he gets to spend it getting drunk on beaches, even if there's nothing to do that will even begin to distract from the nightmares.

He gets the full briefing on his new assignment halfway in, and that's something, at least, even if it's only a partial distraction. Starbase DS9, in the Truscan region, which had gained independence from the Dwendalian Empire recently. Starfleet was looking to prepare them as a potential entry into the Federation, and as such, the starbase, a joint effort with the Kamordan government.

For all that it was a promotion - his first command - they really couldn't have found a shittier, more out of the way spot to put him. The station was a wreck, he was working on a minimal crew even considering the Kamordans would make up the other half, and if another war broke out with the Dwendalians, there was no way they'd be able to offer more than an early warning to Starfleet, certainly no defense.

They really didn't trust him, to be anywhere important, didn't expect him to succeed. He could hardly blame them. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself either.

The first shuttle out of Nicodranas, he took. It was a tiny little thing, no more than a handful of other passengers, but it was fast, and that's what he needed, no matter what Medical thought.

"You're also going to Deep Space Nine?" the tiefling girl sitting beside him asked, practically vibrating in excitement. "That's so cool I thought everyone was going to be going on to Kamordah or like into the Empire so it's actually really lucky that we're both on the same ship."

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Why are you headed to a - to Deep Space Nine?"

"Oh, I got invited to set up shop there!" she says cheerfully. "I've never actually been to Kamordah, actually I've never left Nicodranas before, well, technically, but I was communicating with some really nice people over there and they thought it would be great if I came, because they could really use my skills."

"What is it you do?"

"I heal people," she tells him, and given the lack of any medical personnel, he's starting to get the nagging suspicion that she's going to end up the closest he has to a chief Medical Officer. "What're you going to Deep Space Nine for? Were you also asked to set up shop?"

"I'm with Starfleet," he says. "I'm going to be the Station Commander."

"Oh my gosh, really? I would have thought they'd send the Commander on, like, a Federation ship, but I guess it is pretty out of the way. This is great, though, because it means you can help me! I was having a bunch of issues getting the permits and stuff for the holosuites - I don't know why because it was fine for the bar but I guess there's laws or something about the technology - and they needed your signature and stuff, but you can just give it to me now and it'll be fine!"

"Holosuites?" he asks. "What exactly is your business?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a church to the Traveler, but since there's a bunch of laws around churches technically it is a bar and entertainment center, technically. Most of the healing is more, like, emotional. I mean, there is actual healing, but that's less the business and more just me. So will you sign them for me?"

Really, he should take it for what it is - a sign of exactly what is about to face him, when he arrives to DS9. But a part of him can't help but think that it's all localized to her, as he signs the forms. The whole station can't be her level of...exccitability, after all.

Major Beau Lianas is waiting for him when they dock. She has a serious look about her, angry, and between that and the little bit of records he got from her Resistance era accomplishments, she has an intimidating presence. She's wearing the standard Kamordan uniform sans jacket, and he doesn't know if it's meant to be casual or to show off her well toned upper arms.

"You must be Fjord," she says, with a laugh.

"Major Lianas."

"It's just Beau." she says, slapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Welcome to Hell, Starfleet. Let me give you the tour."

She introduces him to the general people, as they make their way through the main promenade, mostly store fronts and communal areas. He can already see where the bar-temple-whatever is going to be set up, the final construction already underway.

In security, he meets with Lieutenant Bryce Feelid, one of the few other ranking Starfleet officers on the station. They've been here for a few days, and he can already feel the tension between them and the major. But it's a walking past what he takes for a repair crew that she stops and goes, "Now, these are the pair you need to pay attention to."

They're clearly in engineering. The smaller, at half his height, is a person with dark green hair and long ears, wearing a patterned mask tight across the face, and doesn't stop from screwing back in one of the panels. The other, with long red hair tied back into a ponytail and more than a few bandages across the face nods towards them. "Good day, major."

"Commander Fjord, meet Nott and Caleb. They're the only two people who know how to actually run the station. Solmar is technically the Chief of Engineering, but you're going to want to listen to them, because they've been here long enough to know all the weird shit about the systems. Trust me, they would've been kicked of a long time ago if we thought we could do this without them."

Nott extends an arm back, raising a rude gesture up at Beau. "If you don't need anything, go and fuck off."

"Looking forward to working with you," he says, which earns him a curt nod from Caleb before he too turns back to whatever it is they're fixing.

"Now, let me go show you ops, and the office, which, warning, is currently a giant mess, but it's all my stuff and I'm gonna get it cleared out for you. Soon. Eventually."

He follows her to the turbolift that leads up to ops, but at least when he closes his eyes to help counteract the growing headache, there's none of the inky dark tendrils of nightmare threatening the edge of his vision, and that, at least, makes everything else seem doable.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more star trek au stuff, check out @malaismere on tumblr, i've posted a little bit in my #star-trek-au and #deep-space-nein tags, and i'm always up for answering questions or talking about shit


End file.
